Fear Me
by Foxterra
Summary: "Please…please wake up." Ashlyn begged opening her eyes to look down at Nightwing. "Don't leave me alone." "How can I when this is all your fault?" Ashlyn stared down at Nightwing in terror as his dead eyes turned to look at her. "You couldn't save everyone, Ashlyn. You deserve to be alone."


**Fear Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the Green Lanterns.**

Laira watched as Ashlyn glanced up periodically from the white paper to the main central battery that charges all the Green Lantern rings. Her fingers smudged with black substance from rubbing the paper after she had made a mark. It had been several days since Ashlyn had succumbed to her building rage and almost took out the Green Lanterns on Oa, and since then it seemed as if she had disappeared off the face of Oa.

_Fear me._

Laira knew better.

In the short eighteen months that Laira knew Ashlyn as her instructor she could accurately guess where she would seek refuge away from all the other Green Lanterns.

"_You don't know me at all Laira!"_

The image of Ashlyn, her uniform black and red, flashed briefly in her mind's eye reminding the red head that she only knew Ashlyn in a warrior sense. Not as a person. At first she didn't think any of it. Ashlyn was a Green Lantern that needed to be trained and she was the one to do it. Until Ashlyn lost it and was on the verge of becoming a Red Lantern, a dangerous one that needed to be taken out, and tried to convince her that she understood Ashlyn's rage.

_Fear me._

Laira decided that she would get to know Ashlyn for the few weeks left that was remaining. She sat down next to Ashlyn glancing at the paper surprised to see an accurate depiction of the large battery that loomed over the two.

"I'm surprised to see that you're here," Ashlyn commented not looking up from her charcoal sketching, "considering what I did to you when I was under the influence of the Red Lantern."

"I was wrong to assume I knew you after I was your teacher." Laira said pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I wanted to apologize for my words and my actions."

"You shouldn't, I was angry and I didn't take care of that anger the right way." Ashlyn finally looked up from the picture to Laira.

"May I ask why you had so much rage?" Laira asked.

_Fear me._

Ashlyn glanced at the sketch one more time before setting it down and tossed the charcoal piece back into the small bag, "I didn't realize what was happening until I stepped through the door, by then it was too late. Klarion the Witch Boy, a Lord of Chaos, had been holding my father and baby sister for hours. Torturing them because their screams made him happy. They died right in front of me and I was powerless to save them. Then he blew up the house, the ring protected me from the blast but my father and sisters bodies were incinerated. My mother had to burry two empty coffins by herself while I'm here training to become an official Green Lantern."

Slowly Laira reached over and placed a hand on Ashlyn's shoulder. "I understand your pain better, I lost my father as well."

Ashlyn smiled weakly wiping away the few tears that escaped her control, "I'm sorry I threw you through several buildings."

Laira shrugged, "It happens."

"Awe are you two finally getting along as friends?" Laira and Ashlyn turned around seeing Arisa with Kilowog.

"We've been looking for you kid." Kilowog said as Arisa skipped forward and plopped down next to Ashlyn examining the sketch Ashlyn had set to the side.

_Fear me!_

"I've been steering clear of areas populated with Green Lanterns since I obviously don't fit in at the moment." Ashlyn explained gesturing to her street clothes consisting of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with the Green Lantern logo on her chest and black running shoes.

"You wouldn't have stood out much, you still have the Green Lantern symbol on your chest." Arisa pointed out carefully folding the paper so the sketch would remain safe and unharmed.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of missing the ring and the green glow." Ashlyn muttered propping her chin on her arms that were resting on her pulled up knees.

"I think we can help with that." Hal, John, and Guy flew over to the small group no one missing the sudden fluttery eyes Arisa had for Hal.

"Did someone order a Green Lantern ring? Not as awesome or as powerful as mine?" Guy asked holding out Ashlyn's ring with a flourish. The Guardians had wanted to examine the ring for any damage after Ashlyn had practically forced her ring to change colors. It wasn't heard of that a ring bearer could make his or her ring change colors by their emotions alone, but it seemed as if her ring was still functioning normally though a little sensitive when exposed to the emotion of rage and anger.

"Sometimes I wonder how you live with yourself." Ashlyn said standing up to take the ring from him and held it in the palm of her own.

"Well are you going to put it on kid?" Kilowog asked.

_Fear Me!_

Ashlyn looked up seeing everybody look at her expectantly, "What if I don't deserve to be a Green Lantern anymore? I would think my rage would be more suited as a Red Lantern instead."

"That would be the case," Laira stated.

"Laira!" Arisa hissed seeing Ashlyn's expression fall further she didn't want her new friend to be unhappy.

"It's true that she had the rage to be a Red Lantern, but that doesn't mean it has to define her as a Red Lantern." Laira explained, "She was strong enough to see past it to allow Hal and John to help her. I believe you are still worthy of being a Green Lantern."

Ashlyn smiled at Laira before looking down at her ring. She hesitated for a second before slipping the ring a few seconds later her uniform was in place over her clothes. Ashlyn adjusted her jacket before looking up for approval.

"We can go flying again." Arisa cheered hugging Ashlyn tightly. "We have to before you leave, promise me!"

Ashlyn laughed returning Arisa's embrace. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

"There are still some things we need to go over to finish your official training." Laira explained, "Then you can go flying."

"Yes teacher," Ashlyn grinned feeling better now that her ring was back in place, she hadn't lost her friendship with Arisa, and she was gaining a new one with Laira.

_Fear Me! For I am Parallax!_

The battery suddenly began glowing. The green slowly being taken over by yellow. A strand of yellow energy shot out from the center knocking Hal, John, Laira, Kilowog, and Arisa away from Ashlyn before wrapping around Ashlyn's wrist and began to drag her down the large hill towards the battery.

Ashlyn could faintly hear the others shout her name as she struggled to break free from the fear energy, but why was there yellow in a green battery? Nothing was making sense but Ashlyn knew whatever was hidden in the central battery she didn't want to be near it. Ashlyn dug her feet into the ground hoping that it would slow her down enough for the others to catch up to her and free her from the yellow energy.

"_Fear…me…"_

Ashlyn's eyes widen in shock, that voice, she heard it in her dreams ever since she set foot on Oa for training. That voice that spoke always followed by watching herself die over and over again with things left unsaid.

"_Fear…me…for…I…am…Parallax!"_

And that was the last thing Ashlyn remembered.

Hal watched in shock as an insect like creature crawled out of the battery and wrap itself around Ashlyn.

"What the hell is that?" Guy demanded watching as Ashlyn's uniform the green replaced with yellow.

"It's Parallax." Kilowog answered gravely, "The embodiment of fear."

"I know that," Guy snapped, "but why is it in the battery and why is it targeting Ashlyn?"

"She must have feared putting on the ring," Laira guessed, "the fear must have been enough for Parallax to awaken."

Hal turned to Arisa, "Go get the Guardians but no one else. We cannot let this get out of Oa."

"I'm more concerned with getting it out of Ashlyn." John said watching as the Parallax turned Ashlyn's head towards them.

"_I am Parallax,"_ Ashlyn spoke with a male overtone, _"the personification of fear and all will bow down to me!"_

"We'll just see about that." Kilowog growled before charging Ashlyn.

"Kilowog?" for a brief moment, and that was all it took, Ashlyn flickered back to normal before Parallax resumed control and tossed Kilowog to the side.

"Did you see that?" John asked turning to look at Hal and Guy.

"That was Ashlyn." Guy agreed.

"She's fighting him," Hal said, "which means she still alive."

"Yeah but for how long?" Guy asked.

"It doesn't matter," Hal said, "what matters is that we get Ashlyn back alive. I'm not going to watch Victoria bury another daughter."

"Victoria may have no choice." Guy muttered as Hal flew towards Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn, I know you can hear me!" Hal yelled stopping several yards away from the girl so to not make himself an easy target for Parallax.

"_The one you call Ashlyn is dead,"_ Ashlyn/Parallax spoke, _"there is nothing but fear now."_

"Ashlyn, you can fight this!" Hal yelled dodging an attack form Parallax, "This doesn't have to be the end!"

"_This is the end for all Green Lanterns!"_ Ashlyn/Parallax snarled throwing John, Guy, Kilowog, and Laira away from her. _"All will feel fear!"_ Ashlyn/Parallax stumbled back gripping her head as she briefly became Ashlyn one again. "Somebody, help me."

**Inside Ashlyn's mind.**

Yellow energy whip back and forth in an angry torrent. Ashlyn kept her eyes closed tightly as she held the limp and bloody body of Nightwing close to her chest trying to shield him from the yellow fear energy the best that she could. The bodies of her friends and family surrounding her their eyes wide and unseeing.

"Please…please wake up." Ashlyn begged opening her eyes to look down at Nightwing. "Don't leave me alone."

"_How can I when this is all your fault?"_ Ashlyn stared down at Nightwing in terror as his dead eyes turned to look at her. _"You couldn't save everyone, Ashlyn. You deserve to be alone."_

The yellow energy began to attack Ashlyn as the word _fear_ was chanted growing louder and louder around her.

"_Remember what your father always told you!"_

Ashlyn blinked trying to look around, "John?"

"_Fear doesn't control you! You are not alone in this, Ashlyn! We're here for you, and we always will be!"_

**Break**

"Remember what your father always told you!" John yelled, "Fear doesn't control you! You are not alone in this, Ashlyn! We're here for, and we always will be!"

"_Fear controls everything!"_ Ashlyn/Parallax yelled, _"All will bow down to Parallax!"_

"I will not bow!" Ashlyn gripped her head in pain as her uniform began to flicker green and yellow. "Help me! Help me damn you!" Ashlyn turned to the central battery. "You wanted me to be a Green Lantern, so help me!"

"What is she doing?" Arisa asked watching as green energy blasted down to Ashlyn lifting her off the ground.

"Being freed from Parallax's control." A Guardian answered, "The Central Battery must consider Ashlyn important if it's willing to do this."

Hal, John, and Guy ran over to Ashlyn as she crashed to the ground yellow whips of energy floating out of her mouth before disappearing into the air. Hal reached Ashlyn first brushing her hair away from her face.

"Come on Ash wake up." Hal muttered.

"If she wakes up and her eyes are still glowing yellow I get to punch her first." Guy informed the other two.

"Not the time Guy." John growled as Ashlyn slowly began to wake up. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

Ashlyn blinked once before passing out.

**Break**

"When is she going to wake up?"

"I swear if you ask one more time I'm going to kick your ass from here to earth."

"When is she going to…?"

"Both of you shut up, she's waking up."

Ashlyn opened her eyes finding herself surrounded by Hal, John, Guy, Arisa, Kilowog, and Laira. Blinking several times to get the world into focus she sat up.

"Is there a party that I'm not aware of?" Ashlyn asked.

"I think she hit her head." Guy muttered.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Laira asked sitting down on Ashlyn's bed. "About Parallax?"

"Um…not really." Ashlyn answered looking around at her mentors and friends. "I just remember being…terrified."

"You were possessed by an echo of the once powerful Parallax." The Green Lanterns looked to the door seeing a guardian floating there. "Your fear of putting on the ring was enough for the echo to try and possess you to fully emerge from the battery."

"Really? I don't remember much of it…except for Kilowog flying at me. Again." Ashlyn explained glancing at the alien who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You were glowing yellow, can you blame us?" Guy asked.

"No I can't but really you let me kick your ass again Guy?" Ashlyn asked with a smirk watching him sputtered.

**Break**

"So you're official kid," John grinned slapping Ashlyn on her back, "how does it feel?"

"The same. Can we go? I'm craving pizza." Ashlyn asked.

"Sure kid." John chuckled turning to Hal and Guy.

"Ashlyn," the eighteen year old turned to look at the Guardians, "you're path is just beginning and it is filled with challenges. Remember this, you are never alone with the Green Lantern Corps standing behind you. We will always stand beside you."

Ashlyn blinked, bright green energy engulfing her eyes surprising the Guardians. She blinked again her eyes returning to their normal gray color as she smiled shyly reminding them of the eight year old they had encountered ten years ago. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. Take care, Guardians."

"Come on brat, we're never going to get home at this rate." Guy yelled.

"It's been five years and you're still calling me brat." Ashlyn complained walking over to Guy, Hal, and John.

"I trust everybody had seen that." One of the Guardians spoke.

"Her eyes."

"They glowed with the power of will."

"A piece of the battery is inside her."

"But what does this mean?"

"It means we keep an eye on her and see how this develops, that is what we can do."

**So some were asking about this and I decided to finally put it out. As for the lateness of Skyfall there's a reason. Something made me realize about what I was writing so I'm going to be rewriting Skyfall and reposting the chapters, and eventually rewrite Collision of Worlds but that's going to be updated randomly when I'm writing I Found a Way the alternate universe to Collision of Worlds.**


End file.
